Pretty Girl
by Dreizen
Summary: Okay! First ficcy! Anyway, a songfic to Sugarcult’s “Pretty Girl”. A deranged romance, about Hermionie, Draco and Pansy. Enjoy, and review please!


A/N: First fic! Oh yeah! - Anyway, normally I'm a fan of Hermione and Draco as a couple, but I noticed that there aren't really many fics where Pansy & Hermione become friends. Actually, I haven't found ANY at ALL. -- Either the search thingy is broken or no one wrote any, sooo... I think you people are tired of my rambling on and on, so here's the fic! An ok fic to the theme of a great song, "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult!! YAY Sugarcult! BTW, if you go on w w w . a n i m e m u s i c v i d e o s . o r g , (just take out the spaces) you should look up MeriC and download her AMV to this same song, called "Deceptive Passions"! Even if you don't know Fushigi Yuugi, it's a GREAT AMV!!! ... Hey, am I allowed to advertise websites?? ... me confused... oh well! Here's the fic!!

_PRETTY GIRL_

_Pretty girl is suffering _

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_What his intentions were about_

Pansy sat in the Slytherin common room alone, gazing into the fire. All the others had gone up a long time ago, but Pansy remained seated, still as a statue, breathing ragged. She considered her options: commit suicide, or stay living and show that bastard what she was made of.

Suicide seemed like a nice choice.

She got up and walked toward the fire that warmed the cold dungeon of a room, mesmerized by its flickering flames. Suddenly, her legs gave out and she was on her knees.

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

'What do you think you're doing?!' A voice in her head cried. 'Come on, girl, you know you're better than that! Committing suicide 'cause a boy dumped you, honestly... there are TONS of great guys out there, waiting in line to get you! (A/N: Okay, not really true, but come on. I feel sorry for her.) Don't you dare kill yourself!!'

"There's no one else like him..." she whispered to the voice.

'Of course there's no one else like him!! He's the biggest jerk of them all!! Why did you fall for him in the first place?'

Pansy wiped tears away. "Because he told me he loved me..."

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way _

_That he makes you fall in love_

Staggering up the stairs, Pansy dragged herself in bed and cried herself to sleep.

_She's beautiful as usual_

_With bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to_

_Be aware of evil men_

Hermione stifled tears as she sat with her knees pulled up in the middle of an empty corridor. She had been sitting there for an hour now, staring with empty eyes. 'Stupid Hermione!' she scolded herself in her mind, 'STUPID!! You _knew_ he was up to no good; how is it possible for you to just fall in love with him like that when you KNEW... he hated you... he always had...'

"Malfoy..." she whispered.

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

Anger and sadness overcame her, and she ran as she sobbed, somehow directing herself towards the Head common room despite the fact she was blinded by her tears. Bursting in, she ran up the stairs and into her room, suddenly remembering that she shared the common room with Malfoy—meaning sooner or later she would see him again, a thought that terrified her.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way _

_That he makes you fall in love_

Covering herself with the warm blanket, she fell asleep easily to find that her dreams were full of him... and the first kiss they'd shared...

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way _

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

Malfoy laughed as he thought of how easily he had fooled both of those idiotic girls. Lying luxuriously on his bed in his room, he smirked. It would be so fun to watch them wage war with each other, and all because of him... Didn't they know the only one he cared for was himself?

"Those morons..." he said to himself. Suddenly, he heard the common room door open and slam closed. He got up and strolled out the room, just in time to see Hermione rush into her room. For a second there, he felt sorry for her... But it was only a second. Sighing, he went back in his room and plopped down on his bed. He was asleep in minutes.

_Pretty girl..._

_Pretty girl..._

_Pretty girl in suffering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get him out of your head_

Nightmares gripped all three of them that night. Hermione and Pansy dreamed of the other taking Malfoy away from them. Malfoy dreamed he was at his own funeral. (A/N: MUAHAHA!!)

_It's the way_

_That he makes you cry_

_It's the way_

_That he's in your mind_

_It's the way _

_That he makes you fall in love_

As Pansy and Hermione slept, silent tears dripped down their faces.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way _

_That he makes you fall in love_

--Two Days Later--

"Pansy?" She heard a soft voice behind her call.

"Malfoy?!" She asked, her hopes up as she whirled around— and saw Hermione there, seemingly scared, yet determined. "Oh. It's just YOU." She spat. "Stupid bitch—you made Malfoy cheat on me! You'll be so sorry you found me, I'm gonna make you PAY-"

"Pansy... I think he cheated on both of us." Hermione looked down as a single tear tricked down her cheek. "Blaise told me... he said... that Malfoy's been doing it to girls all over the campus..."

Staring at her in amazement, Pansy suddenly found herself without a single mean thing to spit out at all. Shifting her feet uncomfortably, she mumbled, "So... why'd you trek all the way down here to find me?"

Hermione looked up and managed a small smile. "I wanted to know if you might like to start over. Maybe we could become friends, or... at least end the wars we've been fighting all these years." The other girl blinked in shock. "Truce?" Hermione asked, holding out a shaky hand.

She stared at the outstretched palm, remembering how she would have reacted in first year, how she would have reacted before Malfoy had done this to her. 'Mudblood...' A voice whispered in her mind. 'No,' She told it firmly. 'No. It's Hermione.'

"Truce," Pansy agreed, taking her hand.

_Love_

_THE END_

A/N: I can't write romance to save my life... -- Maybe I'll just stick to action from now on... OK, I know how this ending sounds. NO, I DID NOT MEAN FOR IT TO SEEM AS IF PANSY AND HERMIONE ARE IN LOVE. It just sounded good like that. So there. :P Nyah nyah!!

Flame me all you want people!! I WILL PREVAIL!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAcough coughHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
